The Night That Changes Everything
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: After the meeting of the five kages and almost losing his life Sasuke and his team go to a city where doesn’t have any ninja for much needed rest but little did he knew that Naruto was there too. SasuNaru


Title – **The night that changes everything**.

Summary – after the meeting of the five kages and almost losing his life Sasuke and his team go to a city where doesn't have any ninja for much needed rest but little did he knew that Naruto was there too.

Pairing – SasuNaru

**With Sasuke**

After barely getting away from the meeting of the 5 kages Sasuke and his team decided to rest in a city without ninjas in an inn. The place was quiet so of course Sasuke liked it. Sasuke was in the second floor while his teammates on the fourth which he liked even more because Karin didn't even knew that he was on a different floor so she couldn't find in which he was so she wouldn't annoy him for some time.

**With Naruto**

Kakashi and Yamato were ready to go back to the village but Naruto said to them to go and that he just wanted to stay a couple of more days and of course they didn't want to because Naruto wasn't just anyone and had Akatsuki on his tails but well Naruto was very convincing so they let him.

When they go he decided to go to place calmer and much more warm so he got to a place with little people and none ninja it had one inn so he got a room which was on the second floor. Little did he know that right next to his room stood anyone else but Uchiha Sasuke – his rival and one-sided love.

When he got down to the restaurant to eat on one of the tables stood his ex-teammate and his eyes widen in recognition then he smirked 'Got ya.' He thought as he laughed in his mind like a devil.

Knowing that just going to him would destroy the little chance he had to bring him home he needed to think of a plan.

The best thing he could think of was to kind of drug Sasuke. He had got some medicine from Tsunade for which he knew that made a person a little dizzy maybe a little horny but it would work. It wasn't one of his smart moves but hey he just hoped it would work. Trough his head had gone many plans for a minute but that was the best because not matter in which way they would fight it would end up with Sasuke's new teammates coming to help and that ending his chances. And well you see he isn't as stupid as he made himself look he was in a fact quite smart and very good at seals (rated S-rang in Konoha by Tsunade), genjutsu, and chakra control and he now could do his father's Hiraishin but without the need of kunai.

After putting the cook in a genjutsu he put in Sasuke's meal a little of the drug – no big enough to make him sleep but hopefully enough to make him dizzy and to make his chakra control a complete mess. So after eating Sasuke started to feel the drug so he decided to go to his room and see who would got to it too or more like who was his enemy. He got in his room and locked it making Naruto smirk. He was lucky. Their rooms were next to one another so it was going to be easy to go from the one balcony to the other.

When he got to it he looked though the window to see Sasuke lying on the bed with closed bed. He probable feels a little dizzy, heated and weakened.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke could feel the person on the window but couldn't make out who it was and if he knew it because the person was very good at hiding his chakra signal so feeling a little heated he decided to try something.

**With Naruto**

Next think Naruto knew was that he heard a very loud moan coming from the bed making him smirk.

He quietly opened the door and go to the bed.

Sasuke was slightly flushed and sweating and when he moaned the next time Naruto could hold himself and just kissed him. Sasuke's eyes opened and glared but when he recognized Naruto his eyes widen but Naruto didn't stop kissing so in the end Sasuke answered the kiss as he kissed Naruto back no one of them fought for dominance.

"N-Naruto?" he asked in a dizzy voice and Naruto licked his ear and murmured in it "The one and only" as Sasuke panted slightly.

The room was full of moans and panting as the boys kissed each other as hard and passionate as they could and so in about 10 minutes the two of them was only with their boxers on. Then Naruto picked his head a little to look at Sasuke to see his face blank only with tiny smile and hard eyes. Naruto wondered why didn't Sasuke do anything like attack him or push him away, way how disgusted he was with him after all he was almost sure that the drug had wearied off so why wasn't Sasuke reacting or more like hitting him. So he looked at him in silent question.

Next thing he knew was that Sasuke had changed their places – Naruto being the one under and Sasuke the one over him with a smirk that putted the evilest smirk that the devil could master to shame.

"Wonder why didn't I do anything? Well you see I wanted to see what you would have done and I have to say the thing you gave me was very powerful to affect me but it wearied of a little after you come in. Well you are quit fun and I like where you were going." He murmured the last part seducedly making Naruto shiver.

"S-Sa-Sasuke" Naruto stuttered in surprise, but then Sasuke stroke his erection through his boxers making him moan but then Sasuke took his arm off making Naruto whine at the lost and open his eyes which he really didn't know when had closed and look at Sasuke in question which Sasuke answered with a smirk and very fastly took off his boxers making Naru blush and hide his eyes. Sasuke not liking it moved his arm to Naruto's chin and lifted it so he could look him in the eyes.

"Don't hide your face or eyes because they are too pretty to be hidden and why be shy when you are so damn beautiful." He whispered and then licked and bit his ear making him whine at the slight pain mixed with pleaser. Then Sasuke looked around the room for lube but there wasn't anything that could work like that so he positioned his fingers in front Naruto's mouth and asked him to lick them. He looked at him in question but didn't say anything just licked them then Sasuke took them off his mouth and kissed him as he pushed a finger inside of him making Naruto stiffen and look with wide eyes at Sasuke, he whined in Sasuke's mouth as he felt another one going to joint the other one and then Sasuke started to move them in and out of him.

"Relax and stop squeezing my fingers. If I don't do this you are going to be in much more pain so try to calm down" Sasuke murmured at his as he parted from the kiss to give Naruto the much needed air. Then he adds another finger making Naruto whimper and his erection was almost next to none. He just hoped it would get better in time and the next minute he grasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that he felt in his lower part. Then he put his arms around Sasuke's neck after a couple of more trust of the fingers right on his prostate and his moans Sasuke took them off making Naruto whimper in lost.

Then Sasuke looked at Naruto in silent question if he could go on and after getting a slight nod he positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and in one quick move he drove himself to the hilt getting a scream of pain from Naruto as he tightened his arms around his neck. He moaned at the tightness he felt around himself but he felt bad as he saw that Naruto was silently crying. He kissed him.

"Just try to relax I promise it will get better when you get used to the feeling. I will make sure you love it, love." He murmured lovingly in Naruto's ear as his eyes widen in what he just hear. 'D-Did he just call me love' Naruto thought.

But he didn't have much time to think over it as Sasuke started to move a little first he mewled and whined but after Sasuke hit dead on his prostate he moaned loudly making Sasuke smile. And that's how it go for some time from time to time Sasuke would go faster and harder getting louder moans out of Naruto. Then when he felt that he was going to come soon he caught Naruto's erection in his arm and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts in a couple of seconds Naruto come screaming Sasuke's name, Sasuke feeling the walls around him tighten couldn't take it any more and come inside of Naruto groaning his name.

Then he moved so he lied down to the worn out blond next to him then he moved that blond so he had his head on his chest and his arms around him as he put his own around the boy too.

The two was very tired after their doing but they knew that a serious talk needed to be done soon.

"Just sleep now, we will talk later." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and he felt Naruto stiffen in his arms so he looked at him meeting the blue eyes of the one beside him.

"Will-Will you be here on the morning or would I wake up alone?" he asked and even after trying hard not to show the hurt his eyes and voice showed it clearly and Sasuke smiled sadly at the distrust in his love.

"I will, believe me." Sasuke whispered quietly and Naruto looked at him in anger.

"Believe you. How can I? You always leave. Damn it you even tried to fucking kill me." Naruto said in a loud voice. Then Sasuke kissed him with as much love and passion as he could master making Naruto grasp which gave him his much wanted entrance to the dept of Naruto's mouth and when he parted he closed his eyes.

"Believe in me one more time. You are tired, we both are. And we have much to talk so lets do it tomorrow. Please love." Sasuke whispered loving as he looked at the wide blue eyes and smiled lovingly as Naruto closed his eyes and sighted.

"Fine, for the last time I will believe in you but if-if you leave again as the last two times I will never believe in you again." He said in a serious voice and with that the two boys fell asleep.

**In the Morning**

With Naruto

Naruto waked up as the sun shined at his eyes and when he opened his eyes he was alone in the room and he felt his heart shatter. "Damn it, damn it, fucking bastard, why the fuck did I believe him." He cursed in a loud voice and tears started to fall from his eyes then sobs started to echo in the room. "I am a fucking idiot. Why did I give myself to him when I knew he would do just that? I feel like dieing." Naruto murmured through the loud sobs.

Then the door open but he didn't hear it so he kept on crying.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had waken up first so he decided to go take something for breakfast but when he got back he saw something that made his heart hurt. His dobe and angel crying his eyes out and he heard him saying 'I feel like dieing'.

He fastly left the breakfast on the table and go to his dobe and hugged him. He felt the baka stiffen.

"Don't say that again. I don't want to hear you saying anything like that. Never wish for death because I don't think I could live without you, you baka." He scolded the boy in his arms which held him like if he let go The Earth would stop turns on its axis, sobbing and wetting his shirt but he didn't care. "Calm down Naru I am here, love." He murmured in his ears lovingly making the boys sobs be just some sniffs.

"Wh-Where did you go? I-I thought you had left me ones again." Naruto whispered hoarsely from the sobs and Sasuke smiled slightly.

"I waked up earlier so I decided to go get something for breakfast. If I knew you would wake up and thing I had run away again I would have waited. Sorry koi-chan (koi- love)." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Why do you keep calling me like that?" asked Naruto confused. He really didn't know what the other boy thought of them and how were they going to keep on?

"Hn. I thought I made that clear baka-chan." He whispered loving in Naruto's ear making him blush and scold at the other boy for calling him that way.

"I love you, that's why. I had loved you since our first C-rank mission. But I just didn't act on it. Then we broke apart with my wants for revenge." He murmured the last part, and Naruto looked at him sadly.

"You regret it. I knew you would. Well I thought it would be for another reason but in the end you really regretted it." He whispered and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I guess I needed to listen to you. If I had I wouldn't have killed my brother who ended up being innocent. I really hate myself for killing him." He said lowly as a tear fell from his eye but it goes wiped by Naruto's soft hand.

"Don't cry we cannot change the past we only can make the future better. You at least gave him the rest he wanted. I know it hurts but everyone dies but we must keep going." Naruto said lovingly trying to make Sasuke feel better.

"Will-Will you come back with me?" Naruto stuttered hesitatingly fearing the answer, Sasuke hearing the pain and the uncertain in his voice closed his eyes he really didn't know what to do now.

"I don't think I can do that Naruto. I really want to kill the advisers for making Itachi kill his own and mine family." He murmured and Naruto hugged him tightly.

"Come, please come back. Before Tsunade fell in coma she found out about them and was going to go against them, right now they think she still is in coma but she got out of it just before I come here. We decided to hide it so they won't harm her. But when I go back we will go against them and put them at least in prison for treason. Please come back Sasuke we would need you to charge them. So please come back with me." Naruto pleaded in Sasuke's chest. Naruto looked down at him and hugged him as hard as him.

"Fine I will come. But in one condition." He said and Naruto looked up at him in question.

"What?" he murmured.

"You are mine and mine alone. If anyone touch you - I will kill him." He groaned out and Naruto laughed making Sasuke smile.

"I always had been and will be yours, you baka-teme." Naruto said through laugh and then he stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke and smiled a smile full of life and love. "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun" and Sasuke smiled from ear to ear "Aishiteru Naru-chan" And Naruto blushed like a tomato and then Sasuke kissed him – kiss full of undying love and passion.

* * *

Hope you like it.

If there are more people wanting a sequel I will probably write one. (I am a little busy now but i may try to make one soon)

And keep you eyes open because I am soon publishing more stories – ItaNaru – probable one-shot – half way done.

Sasunaru – more that one chap.

SasuFemNaru – more then one chap

GaaraFemNaru – more then one chap

KakaFemNaru – more then one chap.

Please Review - I love getting reviews. They make my life happier.

Until next time.

With Love – The Caprice Girl.

ja


End file.
